La Saint Valentin : Quelle aventure !
by L'EnvOl-du-dragOn
Summary: Cupidon va avoir beaucoup de boulot cette année ! Nous sommes le 14 février et sa mission cette année concerne... Et bien vous le savez déjà ! OS - DM/HG, évidemment.


_**La Saint-Valentin : Quelle aventure**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Tout, bien évidemment, appartient à la fantastique J.K Rowling, sauf Cupidon (enfin, je crois lol)

**_Résumer_** : Un petit OS DM/HG évidemment, avec un Cupidon de sortit qui va tout faire pour réussir sa mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Hein vous savez ? Non ?  
Eh ben j'vais vous l'dire moi quel jour on est; on est tout simplement le 14 février !  
Et vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Non plus ? Eh ben ça veut dire que j'vais devoirs bosser encore plus que tout les autres jours de l'année ! Et pourtant Merlin seul sais combien je bosse tout les jours !  
Bon là vous êtes surement en train de vous dire: Mais c'est qui là qui nous cause ?  
J'me présentes donc : Cupidon ! Petit gamin éternel chargé par Merlin tout puissant de donner de l'amour .

Et tout les 14février, j'ai UN couple à construire . Mais pas n'importe quel couple ! Non je ne serais pas là à me plaindre comme un cabourd* . Non tout les 14février je dois réunir deux personnes qui s'aiment profondement au plus profond d'elles-même mais qui ne le savent pas et qui n'ont rien en commun !

Vous comprennez maintenant j'en suis sur mon grand désarroi.  
Et donc en ce jour de saint-valentin, je dois réunir Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Ca fait un moment que je les guette ces deux là. Et je sais bien que ça va pas être du gâteau cette mission.

Et si j'échoue ? Vous demandez-vous. Eh bien si j'échoue tout le monde va encore dire que je suis un con, un bon à rien, un pauvre type qui se balade avec ses p'tites flèches rose et le cul à l'air .  
Eh bien sachez que je ne suis pas tout ça ! Je bosse ! Si si j'vous assure ! Seulement sur la planète vous êtes quelques 6milliards, bon enlevons 1milliards de bébés, ça fait toujours 5milliards de gens à caser et moi ... je suis tout seul !

Bref, je vous passes enfin les détails de mon éternelle existence et je vais maintenant me concentrer sur mes patients du jour; à savoir Hermione et Drago !

Comme tout les matins, Hermione se lève en première; c'est une fille matinale celle-là. Elle part se laver et c'est souvent à ce moment là que notre cher Drago daigne pointer le bout de son nez pointu.  
Et comme tout les matins, quand ils se croisent dans leurs salles communes de préfets en chef :

_Salut Malfoy ! Lance nonchalement Hermione  
_'Lut Granger. Répondit distraitement Drago avant de partir

Avec autant de conversation comment vous voulez-que je bosse ? Non mais franchement !!  
J'attends donc qu'une autre occasion se présente car il se voient toujours dans la salle et souvent ils ont un peu plus de conversation qu'au réveil; je pourrais donc profiter et lancer ma p'tite flèche comme je fais d'habitude ! Mais quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être aussi simple; vais quand même essayer hein !!

Et effectivement, c'est pas aussi simple que ça !  
Comme je le prévoyais ils se croisent vers 10h, se parlent quelques peu, et alors qu'ils se causent moi je sort mon p'tit arc avec ma p'tites flèche, je vise, et BOUM !  
Forcement, il s'en vont au moment où je tire et ducoup .. Rien j'ai tiré dans le vide ! Ah non ! J'crois bien que j'ai fait un couple de mouches ! J'vous jure y en a deux la qui se mettent à se danser autour et croyez moi, quand deux mouchent se tourne autour ... Elle tournent pas autour du pot bien longtemps !

'Fin bon ... Retournons à nos deux tourteraux. Où qu'ils sont encore passés ces deux là ? Ah ça y est les voilà ! En ce jour de Saint-Valentin les cours ont été annulés et tout le monde se prépare pour le grand bal de ce soir .

En ce moment Hermione et Drago sont dans le parc, Hermione avec ses éternels amis; Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter; tandis que Drago cogite tout seul au bord du lac, pas bien loin d'elle .

Puis soudain, je vois leur yeux se croiser ! Hop c'est le moment où jamais !  
C'est comme dans les films vous savez, y a de p'tits coeurs tout rouges qui apparaissent au-dessus de leurs têtes ( évidemment moi seul peut les voir ) et moi j'dois réunir les coeurs avec ma p'tite flèche !  
Alors là je vise, je tire ... La flèche touche le coeur volant de Drago et ... OH NON ! Encoire une flèche de tirer pour rien ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce Ron parle à ma Hermione de cliente à ce moment précis ?!  
J'vous jure que si je n'était pas immortel, j'en tomberais raide mort !

Bon ! Mon p'tit Cupidon, j'crois qu'aujourd'hui il va falloir employer les grands moyens ! Pas questions que ces deux là ne soient pas ensemble demain matins ! J'en fais une affaire personelle !

Je vole donc jusqu'à leurs appartement communs; en passant je réunis un p'tit couple qui était en train de se déclarer sa flamme, après tout c'est la saint-valentin que diable !  
Une fois arrivé aux appartements de mes chers préfèts en chef je décide de me mettre enfin au boulot.

Ils irront certainement ici ce midi, je rend donc l'ambiance dans la salle commune assez tamisée, je mets pleins de bougies parfumées, des nappes et rideaux aux couleurs orientales apparaissent ...  
Si ça c'est pas romantique ...

Mince quelqu'un entre ! J'ajoute vite-fait-bien-fait p'tit bouquet de roses rouges sur la table basse au centre de la pièce avant que cette personne n'arrive au salon .  
C'est Hermione; quand elle voit l'allure de sa salle commune elle plisse les yeux d'un air méfiant ... Quoi c'est pas beau c'que j'ai fait p'têtre ?!

Drago arrive quelques secondes plus tard, il a exactement la même tête qu'Hermione en voyant la salle . Décidemment on dirait qu'on a pas la même vision du romantisme ! Ou peut-être qu'ils sont juste en train de se demander qui a fait ça ?

_Qu'est ce que t'as fait à notre salle commune Granger ?  
_J'allais te poser la même question Malfoy !

Bingo !

_J'ai demander en premier ! Réplique Drago  
_Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Quand je suis arrivée c'était comme ça ! Répond Hermione

Drago s'avance dans la pièce en examinant le travail qui y a été fait [par moi HéHé]. Il regarde ensuite le bouquet de roses, en prends une, la sens, et la tend à Hermione ...

_En tout cas celui ou celle qui a fait ça nous a filé des fleurs de qualité. Sens comme elles sentent bon.

Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnais mon travail !!

_C'est vrai qu'elles ont un parfait très ... Ennivrant . Confirme Hermione

Ils se regadent ... Ca y est les petits coeur apparaissent ! Je vise ...

AH NON CA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER !

Faut-il vraiment que la malchance s'abatte sur moi juste aujourd'hui ? Hein vraiment !

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que les p'tits coeurs volant de mes clients viennent de disparaître parce que les potes de Drago ont décidés de venir m'embêter eux aussi !

Pfff ! J'suis épuisé !  
Toute la journée j'ai essayé, je suis même allé jusqu'à pousser discrètement Drago pour qu'il tombe sur Hermione ( ce qu'il à fait ) mais même là ! Il y a eu quelque chose qu'à tout fait capoté !

Je suis en train de me balader dans les couloirs, j'attend lentement que les heures passent . Je sais que cette mission est fichue, jamais je n'y arriverais !

Soudain j'entend deux voix assez familières qui proviennent du parc. Ma curiosité étant piquée au vif je m'approche discrètement et ce que je vois me laisse la bouche ouverte et les bras balants .

_C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagné Drago, il faisais si chaud à l'intérieur .  
_Oh y a pas de quoi Hermione . Mais dit moi je rêve ou tu m'a appelé Drago ?  
_Et moi je rêve ou tu m'a appelé Hermione ? Et tu m'as tutoyé !  
_Y a pas de mal à tutoyer celle qu'on aime ... Laisse échapper Drago

Hermione, qui a d'abord été surprise par la réplique de notre cher Malfoy le regarde maintenant, toute attendrie qu'elle est par l'attention qu'il lui porte .

La voilà mon occasion ! Ni une ni deux je sort mon tit arc et mes tites flèches roses et j'attend que les deux coeurs volant apparraissent au-dessus des têtes de mes deux clients du jour.  
Chose qui ne tarde pas a venir, je vise bien et ... HOP-LA !

Ca y est ! Enfin j'ai réussi ! Non mais je sais pas si quelqu'un se rend compte de l'exploit que je viens de faire là ! Je viens quand même de réunir Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger !  
J'suis vraiment trop fier de moi !

Quand ils décident de retourner das la grande salle où se passe la fiesta de la saint-valentin, tout le monde les regardent avec de gros yeux .  
Moi je décide de savourer ma victoire en les regardant danser amoureusement un verre de punch à la main.

A côté de moi, j'entends une fille parler avec son cavalier. Je la connais elle ! C'est Ginny Weasley ! Je l'ai mis avec Harry Potter l'année dernière, eux aussi c'était pas du gâteau mais c'était plus facile qu'aujourdhui ! 'Fin bref ce qu'elle dit me tient vraiment chaud au coeur car :

_Alala ce Cupidon ... Il est vraiment trop fort ! Qu'elle dit la Ginny

Enfin quelqu'un qui me juge à me juste valeur ... !

THE END  
*Cabourd(e ) = stupide, imbécile .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est écrite, mais je l'ai trouvé sur d r a y m i o n e s e r p e n t l i o n n e . s k y r o c k . c o m / 1 2 3 . h t l m .Et elle a été écrite par xx-pOudlard-xx. Sur ce :

**_L'EnvOl-du-dragOn vous salue..._**


End file.
